A Pretty White Flower
by Parsee
Summary: And then, she found herself whisked away into the world she never believed would exist. It was like a fantasy. Had she gone insane, or had she really been transported into the video game she was supposed to buy that afternoon? Either way, Serena's no-fuss-no-muss Sunday was definitely never going to happen. /FE: Awakening; Self-Insert/
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue Pt. I: On the Other Side of the Field**

* * *

The more I stared at my surroundings, taking the whole sight in, the more this weird pressure inside me built up. It was kind of like ignoring a growing itch that you couldn't scratch no matter what. But honestly, it was putting on a good fight, and as I battled to keep those bubbling emotions within me at bay, I was temporarily rendered incapable of movement.

Though, I'm betting that any person who saw me right now would assume I was either a statue because I was frozen like one, or I was someone who they should stay far, _far_ away from because I couldn't be anything else but a grade A lunatic. With the latter, I knew I already looked the part. Being wide-eyed, mouth open in an O shape and with hands that clenched and unclenched wasn't really a good sign of sanity.

I was standing somewhere in the middle of a large, grassy field, with several trees dotted around the area that made some rustling sounds whenever the wind blew by. A brief glance towards the grass showed that there were plenty of snow-colored flowers that made this place more tranquil than it should be, and as soon as I slightly raised my head, I saw the outline of a mountain range on the horizon. The corners of my jaws twitched as the whole sight of them came together into one big conclusion that should've blown me away.

_Crap._

_Double crap._

_This just didn't happen. _

I mean, it just wasn't possible at all. Where I was right now and how it happened… it defied logic. Made scientists with their hypotheses and theories look silly. Twisted everything people believed in. _Made_ them question what they believed in.

Come on, exactly how high on the reality scale would _getting transported to a videogame _be rated?

...It would've broken said scale instead—into tiny pieces that could compare to grains of sand.

The pressure inside me was getting stronger, and my willpower to contain it was definitely starting to wane.

I wanted to _scream_.

I wanted to run and run until my legs gave up. While screaming and flapping my hands like a penguin along the way.

It would so not be a good sight.

So before I wholly lost control and made an impression of a girl being attacked by thugs (or in this case, brigands—wow, who knew I'd actually use that word?) by shrieking like a banshee with its arms cut off, I quickly glanced around, found a nice, sizable stone, rushed towards it, and sat down. I quickly shut my eyes and ceased all movement, hands dropping to my lap. I eased my breathing, too.

Soon as I did all of those, a wave of calm was steadily coursing through me.

That's right, Serena; deep breath in… and out.

In… and out.

In… and out.

My own impression of a meditation might have gone on for a while; I didn't really know how long, because I had no way of finding out how much time had passed. But eventually, I sighed and opened my eyes.

Better.

I tucked a stray lock of brown, wavy hair behind my ear and brushed my bangs aside so they wouldn't cover my eyes. Ah well, at least I still seemed to be the same—as if I'd start looking any different just because this happened, anyway. What, will my green eyes turn purple or something? That would be BS on a whole new level. That stuff only happened in fantasy books, and even then, changing eye colors when going to a different world was a difficult thing to explain without sounding so unbelievable.

So in conclusion, I was sure as hell that my eyes were still as green as emeralds.

Yeah, nope. No physical changes for me. Whew.

"God…" I murmured then. My shock and disbelief had died down, fortunately. It had lowered to a level I could easily control.

Ylisse.

I was in Ylisse.

O. M. G.

It was a place that should have never existed (other than our imaginations, but that didn't count). It was a place that was also a collective bunch of pixels on my 3DS screen, not something that was as concrete as the land I was on. The healthy breezes were as real as it could get, further proving that I was definitely not dreaming all of this, either.

I shook my head, an unreadable expression on my face. I was inside the game I'd played as a demo—the very game I was going to buy this day after saving up some cash for a couple weeks.

It should have been a nice, quiet Sunday that I could have spent doing a marathon of the game as soon as I got it.

But no, instead of having the game… as I've said, I ended up _in _it instead.

To elaborate, my day had started pretty nicely: there were no shrieking alarm clocks that did a good job of waking me at six in the morning, no more of the dreary weather that had remained in my town for a couple of days, and no one was going to pester me today to help them with whatever it was that they needed help with.

I'd gotten up from bed by nine, left my apartment for breakfast at my favorite café by nine-thirty, and returned around ten to do some internet-surfing before I went out to grab lunch and finally get the game. Then I would spend the entirety of the afternoon playing until my eyes were burnt off their sockets.

I had the whole day planned out, and as it had played out like clockwork in front of me, I had been confident that nothing out-of-the-ordinary would happen.

But then apparently, as if by some sick, twisted fate, something else happened entirely.

For some reason, I had felt strangely sleepy as I browsed through the familiar websites I frequented on a daily basis. Like, my eyelids randomly went all, "Yay, let's make you want to go to bed in the middle of the day!" and decided to be so heavy that I _did_ want to lie down and have a siesta for half an hour at least.

Which I did, because, why not? It wasn't as if there was no tomorrow (or next Sunday if I had another busy week). It was a disappointing thing, sure, but I knew myself enough that I'd get over it in a day. Or two.

I hadn't thought it to be strange then; it wasn't really the first time I felt like sleeping when I grew bored of staring at the PC screen. But now that I've thought about it, it was, since I had at least ten hours of sleep the night before. And I had coffee this morning. Two cups of coffee.

Well. Anyway.

So I had gone towards my bed, yawning, and had dropped off to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

That was when things went funky.

As soon I woke up… here I was. Sprawled in the middle of the grass field.

And with a whole new attire too. A plain brown cloak hung over my shoulders, underneath it being a button-up, sleeveless purple blouse that was complemented by a really nice (although also plain) white skirt that, in my opinion, was so white it was begging to be dirtied up. I had on knee-high leather boots that didn't seem to squeeze my toes in, or my feet for that matter (thank God), and I apparently had on a pair of black, fingerless gloves (thankfully not leather because I thought that thing would make my hand sweaty) that didn't seem to have much use other than making scoring me some cool points. Fingerless gloves are cool, okay?

Oooh, and whoever brought me here was generous enough to leave with me a messenger bag filled with a Flux tome (could I even use that?) and a small bag full of money. I didn't register the object until I was calm enough after my sudden sudden location change, though, and was quick to sling it over my shoulder as I further acknowledged its existence.

While I thought those stuff should be added to mental list of things that killed whatever logical assumptions I possessed, at least I wasn't sporting my shirt-and-jeans combo. That would make me stand out as much as a naked person would in a crowd full of well-clothed nobles.

But yeah…

There just wasn't anything I could think of to explain what happened.

A person didn't just go to sleep and wake up to some other place entirely.

And most definitely, a person didn't just end up in a videogame.

But a person did. _I did_. And I was here with no way to get out. No explanations as to why or how this happened, either.

Any magical portals waiting to appear and send me back home on a whim? And send me back as soon as I started properly fangirling over a badass game?

...None?

Well, shit.

But as I looked around more, nearly freezing again as I spotted a group of _familiar_ people on the other side of the field, I didn't think I wanted to get out of here at all. Sure, one side of me—the reasonable one—would be consistently incredulous that everything I saw, smelled, touched, heard, and tasted was so real when it shouldn't be, but the other would have been extremely hyped at the fact that I was in the videogame that I knew would give me one hell of an experience that I'd remember forever.

Currently, I was the latter, and as my eyes fixed on the blurry outline of the four people, a wide grin was creeping up on my face.

That was because I knew who those people where, and I instantly knew what part of the game's story I was in.

The prologue. I was in the game's prologue, and those four people over there were Chrom, Frederick, Lissa—and Robin, who they'd found unconscious with his (or her?) memory wiped clean. I kind of heard from the kids back home about the reason why that happened to the soon-to-be-tactician, but I didn't want to find out the exact reason why until I got the game. No search engines, walkthroughs, or general spoilers for me.

Hey, I liked discovering things by myself, thank you very much!

_But wait. Waaaait, were they looking my way? Holy flippin' shit. _

Shaking myself out of my stunned state and wiping the stupid grin off my face, I quickly backtracked and pretended to be interested in the lone flower I found nearby. I bent down and watched how the dew stuck to its petals as the sun rose up higher in the sky, which was pretty cool in itself—the dew, I mean, because I never looked at it up close. It would dry off later for sure.

I felt a strange pressure—like an invisible pair of eyes looking away from me—within me disappear, and I sighed in relief.

It would either be awkward or funny if they already saw me at this point. But from the way no one was approaching me as quick as lightning, I think I'm good to go.

Anyway, the reason why I did that was to throw off any sort of suspicion that group would have over me. My unexpected adventure here would have been over as soon even before it had started.

Unless I managed to fake amnesia, too, so that I could throw off any questions about my true identity. But would people even buy that? I couldn't act to save my life.

A moment's glimpse towards Chrom's group showed that they were finally moving away, and with a pang of alarm, I suddenly stood up, poised to follow suit. If I lost them, I'd be really lost. It was just a feeling, but I _knew_ I had to join up with them regardless of the fact that I was a total stranger.

But wait.

Wait!

I shook my head and quickly glanced towards the group's way again. Good, good. They were still in sight.

But, there was just this one catch: I didn't have a cover story to use when I finally catch up to them—and that last part was enough of a problem already. What, should I just come up to them, all grins, and say, "Hey, I'm lost, and I really don't remember how I got here either, so can I join you guys while I wait for my memory to come back?" while trying to give the most innocent expression I could muster?

Nah, man.

That was stupid. They're smart people, that I knew, and I'd be most likely accused of being a Plegian spy or something, and _then_ I'd get a nice, but not-so-cozy jail cell somewhere within the ice-cold dungeons of Ylisstol, if they had one. Which would majorly suck.

Briefly breaking away from my thoughts, I checked on their group again. The corner of my jaws twitched.

_Oh man, they're moving further away!_

I… should really hurry and decide.

And oh… right. Right.

My fists clenched as I dueled out my conflicting thoughts while helplessly watching Chrom's group almost disappear from sight. They looked like dots now, and it'd take any second before they were fully gone from view and I would have to play a nice little game of which-way-did-they-go.

I needed to come up with something. Fast.

And you, chest-pounding heart, you're not helping at all.

…And neither are you for pointing that out, brain. Now focus.

Something of a cross between a groan and a grunt of frustration escaped my lips as my fists clenched even tighter.

Thinking quickly, I supposed that I could just… come up with something while I subtly followed them from behind. Yeah. _Yeah. _I should be smart enough for that one. No problem.

…Yeah, right.

Lies were a risky thing. You could keep them up for a long while and maintain whatever illusion of peace you'd manage to build up. But eventually, the truth would pursue you and make the situation far worse than you'd imagine when it comes out in the open. A total disaster.

But I didn't have much of a choice anyway. So I _had _to do it.

As I kept my eyes on the group, my thoughts were running at a hundred miles per hour. I only knew when and where they'd go until the part where those Risen appear and gave them hell. And even then, it would be so, so hard to keep following at that point because the forest would either prevent entry due to the fires or the Risen would kill me at sight. And I'm not even sure if I knew how to fight (am sure as hell that I don't and I don't want to find out in a battle if I could help it).

So…

Either I followed them now and rendezvous with them sometime later, or I never get to join them at all and make my own adventure that would for sure deviate from the main storyline and encounter some interesting things along the way.

Guess which decision won out.

Obviously, the first one. Hey, it'd be like playing the game for real even though I was sure that I'd be dead when I'm stabbed by a sword through the heart, or beheaded by an axe swing towards my neck, or slashed into two with my guts messily spilling out, or—

Oh god, no more morbid thoughts.

I shook my head and slightly noted that I've been doing that pretty often today.

With a decision planted firmly on my mind, I quickly made my move and followed them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hey there, and thanks for checking out my story! I thought a self-insert(ish) story would be pretty interesting, so I thought I'd give it a try and see where that gets me. I'm sure it would be fun coming up with things on-the-spot, or just getting ideas whenever I go play my own game again, so… yeah. But anyway, thanks again for taking the time to read this and feedback is much, much appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue Pt. II: And So It Begins**

* * *

When I finally reached the town gates, I almost had the urge to step back and get as far away as possible.

As I thought, the town was already in the middle of a bandit raid. Thick columns of smoke billowed out into the air, and from where I stood, I could already smell the scent of something burning, like wood. The sounds of crashes and yells as chaos ensued accompanied the burning houses, and those just all the more made me want to back out and stay away until Chrom and his group arrive to save the day.

Or… just, you know, find a hiding place and pop up when everything was over.

But then, I knew that idea should be under my mental list of things-I-should-never-do.

It was already a given that it was a pretty cowardly thing to do, so other than that, it was because I needed some sort of incentive so I could get the green light to join Chrom's group without a single hitch.

However, was that really the only reason why I wanted to go help any villager in this town who needed it? That was admittedly a selfish course of action.

Before I could stick with a decision, though, it looked like Fate decided for me—being the troll that she was—and made sure a brigand spotted me standing stupidly in the middle of the gates.

"Oi, you!" The brigand called as he stopped to give me a glance, and I had to keep my face half-neutral-half-curious so as not to set the bastard off. The last thing I wanted was to feel his axe carving my face and turning it into one grotesque canvas. "You don't look like one of those do-gooder fools to me. You wanna earn a quick penny? Come join us."

I stared at him.

Any smart person would have instantly declined the offer, deciding on the spot to cut down the brigand before he could call any of his friends for an ambush. That person would then either hide before the slain brigand's friends came along to find what happened to their companion (that was me, putting it nicely) , or that person would go look for help to drive away the rest of them.

Any smart person wouldn't want his—or her—hands dirtied by joining a group of bandits who considered terrorizing and stealing among the innocent villagers as something that was "fun".

However, that person wasn't someone who was recently feeling lost after being transported into a game she didn't believe would exist.

That person wasn't someone with a solid idea in mind, simply going with the flow, and that person certainly didn't think she could fight her way out of trouble. That person wasn't someone who was never stuck in a crossroad, too.

And morals? What morals?

So what else could I say?

"Well, it's fine by me." I said. My stomach twisted uncomfortably, but I didn't feel like I had much of a choice anyway.

But as I was later positioned somewhere near the other end of the bridge, probably on the northern part of the game map I imagined, I was beginning to have second thoughts.

I mean, when I thought about it, it was a lose-lose situation.

_I didn't know how to fight_.

Now see here, I wanted to believe that because reality had been defied enough, anything was possible—and that meant I somehow earned some combat experience during the transition from my world to this one. But then, the logical side of me could find nothing that implied that I could, other than the fact that I got a free Flux tome (yay?). That side would easily smack down my wistful side and take over completely.

So either way, I was screwed. Whether it'd be by Chrom's blade because I chose the opposing side, or by the brigand who tried to recruit me if I denied the offer, I didn't know. It would always come to that one conclusion.

Egad.

"We're under attack—damn and blast, it's the Shepherds!" I heard one of the bandits behind me yell out, making me break my thought pattern.

I turned towards the source of the first bloodcurdling cry I heard, and instantly paled as I saw that it was Chrom and Robin tag-teaming one myrmidon with both sword and magic. Lissa and Frederick were sure to be somewhere around them, the former looking out for her friends' safety and healing any attained injury, and the latter spearing down anyone who posed a threat to the group.

As for that recently deceased foe of theirs…

_That could have been me_.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

I didn't want to keep this up.

I wanted to turn around and flee just then. My head was starting to feel light from nervousness as my wrong decision weighed heavily down on me, heart beating against my chest so fast I was surprised it hadn't broken it yet, and my legs were feeling stiff and frozen.

I wanted to scream out that I wasn't an enemy, that I didn't have a choice, and that I was willing to surrender, but I couldn't.

But could I count on the Shepherds assuring me that they wouldn't cut me down if I did it anyway?

"Hey, you!" One man far behind me called; it was probably the leader. "Show that you got some use already, and go fight them! This ain't a show, so quit gaping!"

Seeing as everyone else were already battle-ready with their shiny axes and swords (and tome, because there were mages in here too), I knew he was referring to me because I've yet to pull out my own weapon.

I looked back up and saw that the other half of the group of bandits were already slain, painting the ground red with their blood. It was a good thing that they weren't broken too badly, like the way dead bodies looked in a gory horror movie. Eep.

But if I didn't want to end up as anything like that, I had to follow the "command".

Feeling uncertain, I fumbled out my Flux tome from my messenger bag. It felt heavy in my hands just then.

But suddenly, I bit back a gasp when something within me stirred.

There was this strange, tingly feeling inside me that was slowly spreading throughout my body, starting from the hand that held the tome. It kind of reminded me of the time when my leg fell asleep and it felt all weird and prickly, but this one… it was different. A good different.

Somehow, _somehow_, I felt strangely giddy.

But still, I didn't move. As I remained rooted on the spot, the wind rushed past me and it took me three seconds before I noticed that the rest of the bandits had rushed in to attack. It felt like a twisted dream as I saw them individually fall down, never to get up again. They were stabbed through the neck or chest with a sword, burnt to a crisp by a magical attack, and speared by a lance like a kebab.

I was only aware of everything around me again and instantly sobered up when I realized that Chrom was pointing his Falchion right at me, standing a few feet away with a determined expression on his face. My grip on the tome tightened.

I so didn't expect this to happen, and I didn't like it one bit. And he really did seem like he _would_ bring me down.

"Wait, wait, I can explain!" I quickly rushed the words out, trying not to focus on the pointy blade that could slice me into ribbons. I even lowered the tome to show him I mean it.

"Really? Would you be able to explain why you and your group willed to do harm against the innocent villagers and make away with everything they worked hard for?" Chrom said then. But the expression on his face slowly, but ever so slightly, softened the longer he looked at my own face.

I could imagine that mine showed genuine fear and regret.

I shook my head, as if to say he thought wrong about me. "For your information, I didn't even _want_ to do this. I didn't have a choi—"

"You filthy traitor!"

My words were cut off as the leader of the bandit group suddenly began rushing right at me, enraged. From behind me, I heard his loud footsteps thud loudly as he broke into a run. He definitely heard every word I said, and didn't think twice about the conclusion he made up.

…And well, on the game, he was stationary until attacked… but since this reality meant a lot of different things, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that he could move away from his spot.

But as if by instinct, I was quick to jump to the right as I felt the air _whoosh_ beside me, hearing the loud clang of steel hitting the ground and sending a few bits of debris flying. Because my back had been turned, I could only guess that the brigand had tried a horizontal slash that could have easily reduced my arm to a bleeding stump. _But, _the fact that I managed to dodge that hit was a miracle in itself.

Holy wow.

This blew my assumptions out of the water.

_I could fight after all_.

How well I could, though, was still a mystery. But still. I wasn't going to ruin the moment with technicalities and stuff like that.

And I didn't have to worry whether Chrom was hurt or not, though, because right as I dodged the attack, he had jumped back and landed gracefully on his own two feet. Nice.

Chrom then recovered and responded with his own lunge, but the brigand was quick enough to avoid at least getting his heart stabbed through. He had managed to inch himself a bit to the left, unable to jump or move quickly because due to the weight of his weapon. So instead, I saw how blood gushed out from the wound by his waist.

He cussed and glared at Chrom, and then at me, his turncoat.

Of course, rather than stand there, I didn't think twice and let out my own follow-up attack.

"Yeah, well," I began, glaring at the brigand as Chrom recovered from his own attack. "I never wanted to join you guys in the first place."

I felt the magic tingle strongly in my fingertips, and knowing that I was ready, I quickly waved my hand forward and felt the built-up energy in my hand escape. From my other hand, my tome had momentary flipped open as if a rush of wind blew through it.

It was pretty cool that I actually _did_ magic; from the corner of my eyes, I saw how those mesmerizing, glowing outline of a couple circles appeared around me as the dark magic exploded outwardly around my target. It was amazing. As the magic had rushed out of me, I felt like I was floating blissfully on a cloud.

I bet this rush was better than any drug.

…Not that I took them.

The brigand had let out a loud cry of pain as the magical burst dissipated into the air, and then his voice died out as he crashed down into the ground.

He didn't get up anymore.

Yep. Dead.

As I looked up at Chrom, I could only give him an uneasy grin, feeling a bit overwhelmed at what I just did.

"…I never did like brigands anyway."

* * *

"So allow me to summarize: you were simply a traveler with no clear destination in mind, who happened upon the town being under attack by bandits. One of them chanced upon you, thought you were a sellsword and proceeded to recruit you. And due to the fact that you didn't feel like you had any choice, you had to join them. Is that all?" Frederick questioned, suspicion written all over his face as he glanced over me.

We were currently standing by the town gates—not the one I entered from, but rather the one on the opposite side of the town—as the villagers around us busily repaired the damages that had accumulated from the raid. It had been a long while since the thankful villager offered the group a free meal for tonight, like how it happened in the game with the offer being denied, and it had been long since judgment was finally passed on to Robin, who was now a part of Chrom's group.

About the tactician… I could have been surprised at the fact that Robin looked _exactly_ how I was planning to make my first avatar look like as soon as I got the game, with the small build and confident expression _and_ teal, pigtailed hair. Just like that sample I saw on the internet that I thought looked pretty awesome. But then the feeling was killed when it was decided that it was my turn to be on Frederick's spotlight.

Maybe Chrom's, too, but after I assisted him in that battle, he wasn't as suspicious as before. In fact, he looked like he was more inquiring, observing me.

I nodded in response to the question. It was the small story I crafted—you know, the cover story I'd been planning to make. The one-and-a-half hour of walking I've done earlier hadn't gone to waste. "Yes, sir. I'm more or less a drifter now ever since I lost everything I had—other than my meager belongings. I'd rather not remember how I lost it all again."

I suppose that my lack of reaction (thanks to my poor acting skills) should have been questionable, but luckily for me, it wasn't pointed out.

"And mention it no more, I shall. However, it doesn't answer the question of whether you are a spy or not. The fact that your accent cannot be identified to any country should raise eyebrows already." Frederick replied.

I couldn't find the words for that one. He was 110 percent correct on that part.

But thankfully, I didn't have to say anything.

"Peace, Frederick. I'm sure that Serena"—they'd long since learned my name, and I, theirs—"meant no harm at all. In fact, I think she's lost." Chrom finished, smiling as he glanced over me.

The way that Lissa then looked at me, too, with that bright, amused smile only served to make my cheeks hotter and my face redder than a tomato. At least Robin had the decency to look away, even if she did try to swallow up her chuckles.

But if my blush helped my case, then… never mind!

"Um, you could say that." I said, mentally fighting myself to let the blush die down. I won. "But yes… ever since I saw you people battle, I thought that, maybe, I'd finally have something to do with my life. I really am at a loss on what to do, so I'm really open for anything you could suggest."

I had to admit that what I said was smooth. Real smooth. No sarcasm intended.

It was pretty comical how Lissa, Chrom, and Robin (surprisingly, since I knew she was just as lost as I was) turned to Frederick at the same time as soon as I was done talking, all three of them delivering a quiet message that I was pretty sure translated to, "Let her join the Shepherds."

"But milord—" Frederick started.

"She could fight, Frederick. And you saw how she was quick to help me. Anyone who did that can be easily considered a friend. We could use someone like her." Chrom said. My heart gave a loud thump at that, and it was because someone was actually standing up for me.

That never really happened before in my life.

…And no, this wasn't anything like those romance novels I've read where the girl suddenly feels attraction for a guy who actually acknowledged her existence when the others barely did.

BS, I tell you.

"And she really seems like a fun person! It gets boring with you two around me all the time, you know," Lissa piped in, earning a small glare from her big brother, Chrom, and an easy chuckle from Robin. I knew that Lissa most likely had friends other than them to keep her company, but that was beside the point.

Of course, with Frederick's charges ganging up on him like that, the knight was quick to back down and give in. "Fine." Frederick's gaze returned to me, and whatever chuckles I had died down. "However, if I do see you turning your blade against us, I won't hesitate to have you captured, if not cut down."

So they _might_ have that ice-cold dungeon after all. Eep.

"Agreed." I nodded too quickly, slightly scared by the thought I made up.

Lissa noticed the way I grew slightly pale, grinned, and patted my shoulder comfortingly. She'd been standing beside me, and I realized just then that she was a head shorter than me. "Aw, don't you worry, Serena! That's just Frederick being Frederick. He'll calm down soon enough."

I hoped so.

"So what say you, Serena? How would you like to join the Shepherds?" Chrom asked.

If I was like those hyped-up fangirls who probably ate too much sugar, I might have started skipping around town, shrieking about how something so impossible actually happened. Or maybe, I might have grabbed Robin's hands and pulled her into my own happy dance _and_ skipped all over town. But thankfully, I didn't, for everyone's sake. And sanity.

Instead, I gave a nod, a bright smile, and said, "It'd be an honor."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Aaaaaand now we're over with part two. One small flaw I have would be brevity, so I do hope that I didn't end up writing this one for too long. Then again, describing things in detail _could_ be a good thing… BUT ANYWAY. Yes, standard procedure applies. If you could, I'd always love to hear from you guys! Your reviews totally make my day.


End file.
